A Letter That Changed Her Life
by jenbachand
Summary: Sara gets a letter. Changes in her life soon follow. This is a CSI/Bones fic crossover with a hint of GSR, though set pre-show for both fandoms. Sara and Seeley friendship. Thanks to mingsmommy for the beta.


**TITLE:** A Letter That Changed Her Life  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Grissom/Sara (sort of)  
**RATING:** Teen  
**SUMMARY:** Sara receives a letter.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** Not my smut fic. This is a CSI/Bones fic crossover, though set pre-show for both. Sara and Seeley are the same age and both went to Harvard, so in my personal fanfic world, they were friends. Thanks to mingsmommy for tweaking it back and forth with me.

* * *

_Dear Supermegabrain,_

_By the time you read this I will be out of touch, at least via the telephone. I know you're sitting there with your brow furrowed and wondering "Why Seeley, would you be out of touch?" Well, unfurrow your brow; I'm going to tell you._

_They're sending me to the Middle East._

_Please, Sara, please don't panic. I'm part of a special unit, and I'll mostly be out of harm's way._

_I really tried to call you to tell you, but you're out there in California, being all smart with your Master's degree from Berkley, and well, I'm here on the East Coast (well, as you read this the Middle East somewhere), and it's something I really felt I should tell you face to face._

_Except that every time I picked up the phone, every time I'd get half-way through dialing, I'd hang up. I just couldn't stand to hurt you by making you worry without telling you everything I wanted you to know._

_So, since I couldn't get out to see you before being deployed, I've opted to inform you of a few truths via this letter._

_You are a genius. Honest to goodness, certified, card carrying genius._

_Yes, I know I told you that all the time when we were back in school, but some of the things you can do with your brain, well, you amaze me._

_Plus I saw your Mensa card one night, hence the card carrying._

_You're also clueless._

_I've never seen someone so beautiful be so dense about it. The guys were falling all over themselves every time you crossed the threshold of the frat house, but you just called out my name and got down to studying. Didn't you ever notice how they made it a point to bring us snacks?_

_You need to find someone Sara. Someone that recognizes all of your beauty, inside and out. Someone that makes you happy. Someone that challenges your mind and worships your body._

_What, a best friend can't notice that his female best friend is HOT? (Note I did wait to tell you that part when I was out of the way of you harming me. The Middle East is not nearly as scary as Sara Sidle in a temper)_

_Plus, I get to say all of this stuff now because I'm heading off somewhere unsafe. I want you to know all of this in case the unthinkable should happen._

_I'm not supposed to tell you about my mission or where I'll be stationed. What I can tell you is that my tour is supposed to be a year. I won't have access to the internet, or really to electricity or running water, for most of the assignment. So don't fill up my inbox with threats of coming after my hide, I'll just have to worry about a full mailbox and rejected e-mails later. (Please note, I am playing on your sympathies here, is it working?)_

_The good news is (yes, there is good news) that I have a position with the FBI when I get back. They've also asked if I know of some other brilliant minds that can pack a gun. Of course I thought of you first. _

_Just think about it. Top of the line facilities. Best cases._

_And working with the best partner known to mankind. Or womankind for that matter._

_I'm going to end this by reminding you of how much I love you. You are truly the best friend I've ever had. I hope to see you again Sara. Hopefully with me in one piece, and you with a smile on your face and love in your heart._

_Love,_

_Seeley _

Wiping her eyes, Sara reread the letter sitting in the middle of her desk. Her best friend ever, the only person outside her family and to know what had happened all those years ago, was heading off into danger. And there was nothing she could say to him about it now.

She shook her head at the letter. It was all Seeley. Playful, serious, and heartfelt all wrapped up together. She was a bit miffed about being told in this fashion though. A letter would be the least she would be sending. Hopefully, her letter handing him his ass, along with his favorite cookies would eventually make it too him sooner or later.

It was just too bad letters couldn't shout.

She took a few calming breaths and sat back in her squeaky chair. She had a feeling the newest CSI at the SFPD must get the squeaky chair because everyone seemed to smile when they heard it. Her coffee had cooled considerably, and she winced in disgust as the tepid brew made its way down her throat.

The other problem with the letter was that Seeley always knew which buttons to push with her. Knew her too well really. Their last phone conversation had proved that.

"You can't get a date or make friends if your nose is always in a book and your hair is always pulled back in a ponytail," he'd gently chastised. She knew he was right, and it was just so damn irritating when he was. She was tired and lonely, and though books had always been good company, they didn't a family make. The problem with meeting people was that eventually they asked about family, and that was one subject Sara never wanted to discuss. With anyone. How Seeley had gotten her to tell her tale was still a mystery to her.

He'd have the suspects at the FBI spilling their guts faster than anyone, ever.

She noticed it was nearly lunch time, so she removed herself from the squeaky chair and headed out to grab something. She didn't have any cases because there was a seminar the next day hosted by some entomologist from Las Vegas. She grabbed her current reading selection, _Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil,_ pulled her hair back in a tail, and headed to the coffee shop across the street.

She was headed down the stairs, nose buried in her book, when she bumped into something. Or rather someone, and wound up sprawled on the steps in front of the building. A hand reached down to help her up.

A very nice hand that was attached to a body that housed the bluest eyes Sara Sidle had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry," Mr. Blue-Eyes said. He bent over and picked up her book and some of his papers. Sara shook her head to draw her attention away from his very cute backside before he caught her staring.

He must have noticed she was wearing a badge from the department as he straightened up and handed her book back to her. "I'm teaching a seminar here tomorrow and was too busy reading my directions and not looking where I was headed." His eyes swept over her, possibly checking for injury. "I'm Gil Grissom.

"Um," Sara regained her vocabulary along with her book, "Sidle. Sara Sidle. I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. I'm actually in your seminar tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear that. That way at least someone besides the bugs will get to hear the speech I've been working on." He indicated the book he had handed back to her, then immediately stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That's a really great book by the way," he said and smiled at her. "I hope you enjoy my seminar as much."

Sara blushed and smiled back. Suddenly, she felt so girly and silly Seeley's words from his letter and his last phone call resurfaced in her brain. She made up her mind then and there to make some changes in her life or she'd be miserable and alone, playing the spinster aunt to Seeley's kids. She decided that Dr. Blue-Eyes might be the change she needed, and if he kept smiling that awkward smile at her, it might be worth a few awkward questions. At least he had good taste in books, and a nice behind.

Perhaps the next time she saw Seeley Booth, he would be fine, and maybe she _would_ have a smile on her face and love in her heart. And perhaps a blue-eyed man at her side too.


End file.
